The Forgotten
by NegaDot
Summary: A bad omen hangs over the contract Levy and Gajeel are on. Will Charle's vision become reality or will the past catch up to the dragon slayer first?
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten - Part 1

The air was thick with incense. The small stone building of worship resounded with chimes from the bell tower above. Several people watched the altar keenly as Levy stood over the unconscious body of the fallen dragon slayer. His blood covered her clothing. She held a ceremonial dagger in her shaking hands over his shallow breaths. Tears streamed her face, but she had no choice. The dagger plunged...

Charle sat up with a gasp. Her tiny form shook as she came to terms with her nightmare and feared it was a vision of things yet to pass. She darted her gaze to Wendy beside her as her friend began to stir. "Charle? What's wrong?", asked the sleepy girl. Taking a deep breath, the exceed tried to compose herself. "Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep", she said with a reassuring grin. Wendy nodded and curled up with the feline in her arms. Shaking off the dark omen, the two drifted off back to sleep.

The next day at the guild, things were crazy as usual. Natsu and Gray ended their tiff prematurely thanks to Erza's interference. Lucy laughed at their antics as Happy munched a fish nearby. Juvia stood at the job board, inspecting the notices. She had one clenched tightly in her hand as if trying to save it from being seen. In the distance, Wendy chatted with Cana and Romeo while Charle watched everyone closely; Still no sign of Levy or Gajeel. Heaving a sigh of relief, she began to relax. Maybe it was just a bad dream after all. Eventually, Levy did enter with her teammate, Jet. Droy seemed to be missing, but the exceed didn't worry about it. Levy approached the job board with a look of confusion. "I don't understand; It was just posted this morning", she sighed. "Maybe someone already took it", shrugged Jet. "What was so important about it anyway?", he asked, wondering why one job was better than another. Levy sent a pleading look toward her partner and he immediately buckled. Juvia grasped her contract tight. "Are you looking for the one about the library?", she asked coolly. Levy perked to attention with a grin. "Do you know who took it? I thought Lu-chan could come with us on that one since Droy's out of town with family", explained Levy. Against her better judgment, Juvia slowly lifted her hand. "Is this the one?", she asked sullenly. Looking over the paper, Levy grasped it with glee. "This is it! Were you thinking of going, too, Juvia? We could go together", offered Levy. Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia has no interest in returning to that place", responded the water mage. By this time, Jet had wondered off to join in the fun. Levy glanced at Juvia's shied gaze with worry. "Are you all right?", inquired Levy. Juvia took a step backward and tried to look more cheerful. "Juvia is fine. Take the job if you want it", she said with a forced smile and wandered off before Levy could respond. Shaking it off, she reread the contract in her hands, oblivious to the approaching shadow.

"What was that about?", asked Gajeel. Levy jumped slightly in surprise, but greeted him with a smile. As they chatted, Juvia watched carefully from a nearby corner. Usually such attention was reserved for watching Gray, but she held keen interest in their conversation. Natsu's group passed them all by, heading out the door. Interrupting herself, Levy called out, "Lu-chan, are you going on a job?". Lucy nodded. "Natsu found an easy one that pays well. Rent's coming up again...", she trailed nervously. "Oh, well, have fun then", responded Levy. The girls waved and the group departed. Returning to the man before her, Levy turned the paper turned him. "I still need a third. Interested in coming along?" Gajeel read over the notice quickly. His demeanor shifted; Something wasn't right. Instantly aware of it, Levy inquired what was wrong. The dragon slayer took the contract from her hands. Crumpling the paper in his palm, he sent her an unnerving look. "Hey!", objected Levy. Gajeel smirked as he held it far above her reach. "You don't want this job", he stated. Pausing from her struggle to get taller, she inquired, "Why not?". "I've been there. It's hostile territory for mages. Someone as small as you would be kidnapped in a day", he replied. Juvia sighed in relief, but kept a close eye on the duo. "What do you mean? They're asking us for help, aren't they?", protested Levy. Taking the opportunity to seem like a better choice, Jet popped back into the conversation. "He probably just wants it for himself", taunted the speed mage. Gajeel shot him a nasty look. "This doesn't concern you", he snorted. Annoyed, Levy said, "If it's so dangerous, why don't you just come with us?" Jet darted his gaze between them. Gajeel lowered his arm and looked introspectively at the wadded contract. "Maybe I will...", he trailed.

The trio snapped to attention to a shouted, "No!". Juvia covered her mouth and hid behind her corner. The rest of guild was silent for a mere moment before antics resumed. Juvia leaned against the wall, shocked at her own outburst. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to withdraw the comment, but she knew it was too late. When she assumed it was safe, she tried to sneak into the chaos, but as soon she turned the corner, there stood Gajeel. His arms were crossed and he gave an odd expression. "You knew about this?", he ventured. Sighing in defeat, she nodded. "Juvia tried to take the job first, but Levy-chan was so keen on it", she said in defeat. Gajeel smirked. Somehow the concern of the only remnant of his old guild amused him. "I thought that face was reserved for the ice bastard", he teased. Juvia glanced up with a shy smile, before returning to her concern. "You can't go back there", she said firmly. Gajeel glanced back toward Levy, before responding. "It's not your business", he stated. Juvia was getting angry. "You can't!", she objected. Gajeel met her fury with a calm gaze. "I'm surprised the old man even posted it out here lower than S class", he smirked. Becoming more serious, he said, "I know that hell hole better than anyone here, even you." Juvia sighed. "If it was anyone but her -", she began, before catching herself. She touched her lips briefly, but her anger would not be quelled. "They'll kill you", she said coldly. "Let me worry about that", retorted Gajeel, turning to walk away. Juvia cursed below her breath. Neither participant had noticed Lily's keen ears nearby throughout the exchanged. Juvia slumped down the wall to the floor, her cheeks red, her eyes moist. A sound of tiny feet made her raise her head. Lily stood before her, awaiting an explanation. She sighed in relief and told the exceed everything.

Within hours, the team was set. Levy, Jet, Gajeel, and Lily headed for the desert. Lily watched his partner in silence as they trekked into the sands. Was what Juvia said really all true? Even the exceed knew little of the dragon slayer's past. It was true Juvia was with him in Phantom Lord, but it still seemed odd for her to know so much. What exactly had happened back then? Shaking it off, he followed quietly. Jet sighed and complained about the heat. "I hate deserts...Hey, do you even know where you're going?" Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced across his shoulder coldly. Intervening, Levy waved her hands and assured, "I'm sure he knows the way. He has the map." Gajeel returned his gaze to the horizon. "I don't need the map. I've been there." The team trudged on uneasily. When the had stopped to rest, Levy lowered her hood and wiped the sweat from her brow. Jet fanned himself furiously. Gajeel seemed unaffected, simply sitting with his arms crossed in the shade. Lily did his best to remain collected, but he was baking inside his black fur. He passed the canteen back to Levy and smirked. Gajeel opened one eye and stared at his partner. "What's so funny?" Levy and Jet looked to them in interest. "Juvia said you'd been out here before", trailed the exceed. The dragon slayer's face dropped his stubborn and distant expression. "What else did she say?", he inquired. "Enough", replied Lily with a knowing look. "What are you - ?", began Levy. Gajeel interrupted her inadvertently as he told Lily, "Nosy woman... Just keep it to yourself." Breaking the tension, Levy added, "Juvia said she had been there before, too." Gajeel snorted with a smirk. "Yeah, in the old days." Trying to get along, Jet asked, "What kind place is it, anyway?" Silence drifted in. Eventually, Gajeel rose from his place. "We should get moving." The two members of Team Shadowgear looked toward each other and decided to drop it.

As the journey continued, Levy and Gajeel had ended up a few paces behind Jet and Lily. "What's so bad about this village?", she ventured, allowing her thoughts to spill. The dragon slayer glanced toward her down-trodden expression. "You'll find out", he said. After another bout of silence, he teased, "If your legs weren't so short, we'd get there faster." He grinned a she steamed. Jet tried to stay out of it, but his ears were burning. He didn't like Gajeel talking about Levy's body. It was bad enough they were stuck together on this job. He held his tongue and prayed the contract would be over quickly.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten - Part 2

After several days of sand, the desert abutted an old canyon, leading into some mountains. The group was gathering the things from the night's stop over. Levy was glad for the sun. She was freezing all night, but tried not to let it show. Gajeel stood stolid, eying the distance. His demeanor was calm enough, but there was something else there. It was Jet's turn to make breakfast and he stayed busy with Lily in the background. The dragon slayer paid no heed to the approaching footsteps. A small, slender hand touched his arm. Without turning, he sighed. There was no more putting it off. "Gajeel?", ventured Levy. Gathering her courage, she stepped beside him and carefully looked over his expression. "Why did you come?" He smirked. Wasn't it obvious? Rephrasing, Levy tried again. "Juvia said this place was bad and so did you...And it seems the closer we get -...", she trailed. Finally dropping his guard, Gajeel pointed to the cliffs. "See that canyon? It leads to the village. I don't know what it's like now, but it was hell before." She looked to him with pleading eyes. "Just open a up little more", she thought. "Why did they send for mages if magic is forbidden?", she inquired. "I don't know, but I do know the library they're talking about. It's on the other side of the village, near the mines", he replied. "Mines?", repeated Levy. "Iron mines", he said coolly. It was starting to make sense now. "You don't want to go home, do you?", she said softly. He finally turned his head and met her gaze. With a kind smile, she added, "Don't worry. I tell jet if you don't want me to." A faint grin crossed Gajeel's face. He wanted to keep his business his own and was glad Levy understood that. "Won't they recognize you?", she inquired. His expression fell fast. Glaring at the canyon, he muttered, "I doubt it." About that time, the others had finished preparations and the group nourished themselves before heading onward. Lily strode beside his partner, leaving the teammates a few paces behind. "So you told her?", ventured the exceed, a knowing grin on his face. "I thought I told you to keep that to yourself", replied Gajeel. "I did", taunted the cat. The pair shared a playful glare before pressing on.

When the group entered the tall cliffs, they were glad for the breeze that funneled through it. Finally, a brake from the oppressive heat. Protective gear could now be dispensed with. The sun would do them no harm on this winding road. "Do you want to run ahead and get more water?", offered Jet. "Run if you want to, but do it like an average person", said Gajeel. "Are they really that prejudiced against mages here?", inquired Levy. A dark look was enough of an answer. Calming the tension once more, she said, "It's not far now. We should be fine." They trudged on, their legs glad to be back on stable ground. It was nearing nightfall and they had yet to enter the mountain. Setting up camp near a stream, they tried to relax. Everyone was apprehensive as of what was to come. As the twilight faded to darkness, they all sat beside the fire. Jet stared hard at the dragon slayer. Lily cleared his throat to diffuse the growing animosity. It seemed strange. They had all worked together before. Why was Jet being so protective? Was it simply because Droy wasn't here to help keep them apart? Shaking the thoughts, Lily asked, "What's the nature of the contract?" Levy pulled the paper from her pack. "It says: Help needed. Mages required to care for library. Enchanted tomes are running amok." Jet darted his gaze in confusion. "I thought you said they didn't have magic around here." Gajeel smirked, "I said they didn't like it. That place is why." After shifting to a more comfortable position, he added, "I guess they got tired of it." "So you've been to the library?", prompted Jet. Gajeel made no response. Annoyed, Jet said, "So what were you doing up here with Juvia anyway?". Gajeel turned his eyes to the stars and calmly replied, "We broke up a slave trade ring a few years back." Levy and Jet exchanged glances. "I didn't think Phantom Lord was into helping people", snarked the speed mage. Levy shot him a nasty look while Gajeel shrugged it off. Ignoring him would be more irritating than responding. "It didn't have anything to do with the guild at the time", added Gajeel. "Is this where you met?", inquired Levy. With a sigh, he said, "It's late. We'll want an early start. Get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Jet begrudgingly turned in for the night. Why was Gajeel dodging so many answers? There must be something he didn't want them to know and Jet aimed to find out.

An hour passed and Levy still could not sleep. Her mind had far too many questions. Gajeel faced away from the fire, keeping an eye on the road. Levy sat beside him, wrapped in her blanket. "Couldn't sleep?", he ventured. Pulling her knees to her chest, she settled in and shook her head. Eventually the dragon slayer said, "It's not all that interesting, you know." He turned to meet her searching gaze. "My past", he explained. Her cheeks reddened slightly. Was she always so readable? Returning his eyes to the open night, he said, "Why do you care, anyway?". "Why do you have to keep it a secret?", retorted Levy. He smirked. She had a point, but he tried to maintain a level of privacy. After a bit of silence, she said, "Something had to have happened to send you down the path to Phantom Lord." He visibly stiffened his posture. Noting a sore point, Levy leaned her head onto him arm. A little surprised at first, he slowly relaxed. "The past belongs in the past", he muttered. "Maybe, but you're part of a family now. You're not alone anymore", she replied. He chanced a glance toward her and saw the look in her eyes. With a deep breath, he said, "What do you want to know?" A soft grin widened Levy's lips. Gajeel pretended not to notice, simply turning his gaze back to the road again. On the far side of the fire, Jet laid awake. He was listening as best as he could over the crackling embers. Rolling over, he tensed as saw how they were sitting. He narrowed his gaze as he saw Levy lean closer. She was whispering something, but what? Unable to stand it, he coughed loudly as he sat up to stretch. "Time to trade already?", asked Gajeel coolly. The two men traded places. Jet was hoping to get some alone time with Levy, too, but she simply smiled to herself and stared into the darkness. Eventually, she bid him goodnight and went back to her bed roll. He fretted to himself his entire shift. What were they saying?! He slept little after later trading with Lily. They next day, he was dragging behind the group.

Finally, they had come to the mountain. The path split, one road to the village, the other seemingly unknown. Gajeel hesitated briefly, staring down the other path. Lily felt it, too. They were being watched. Without warning, Gajeel shoved Levy into Jet, knocking them both to the ground. He'd caught a throwing knife with his other hand. A faint trickle of blood left his palm as he crushed the blade. Lily stood between the two on the ground and the stranger now before them. "It's been a while", said a voice. A tan cloak his the man's face. He was thin, but well built and barely taller than Levy. Several pouches decorated his legs and waist. Gajeel smirked, "Your aim still sucks." The cloak flew back as the man pointed an unnerved finger at the dragon slayer. "That's not fair! You're not a normal person!", shouted the blonde stranger. His hair was short, but roughly cut. His amber eyes lit his pale skin. Lily began to lower his guard while Jet and Levy got off the ground. The stranger strode forward, seemingly getting ready for a handshake. Before the others knew it, he'd leapt from the road at flew toward Gajeel with open arms. "Jeel-kun!" He was promptly stopped by the dragon slayer's fist. Now on his butt, he wiped the blood from his nose and laughed, "You're still playing the tough guy." Gajeel offered a hand to help him up with a grin. "And you're still an idiot." The two finally shook hands. Then, Gajeel grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "You ever endanger my guildmates like that again and I'll kill you", he stated. The smaller man waved his hands nervously. "Come on. There's no need for all that. I knew you'd catch it, but did you have to break another one?" Dropping the man to his feet, Gajeel turned toward his comrades. "Don't mind him. Let's go." "Just like that?!", said Jet. The blonde man waved his arms furiously. "Jeel-kun's so mean!", he said, water streaming his face. The dragon slayer's eye twitched. "I thought I told you not to call me that", he grunted. Instantly resetting to 'trying to be cute' mode, the man said, "I can go back to your original nickname if you like." Gajeel's face dropped and a shudder ran down his spine. The stranger winked with a victory sign. Levy couldn't help but chuckle.

The man skipped toward her. With a sweeping bow, he said, "Blythe Sandrunner at your service." Levy gave a friendly grin. "Levy McGarden." Blythe stepped uncomfortably close and inspected her face. "You're not the same woman from before...", he trailed. With a childish thumbs up to Gajeel, he said, "I approve!". Even Jet was catching his cheerfulness by now. How could someone like Gajeel be friends(?) with someone like Blythe. Turning to the speed mage, the blonde said, "I know what you're thinking! Blythe is a girl's name. Not so!", he said dramatically. "It works for either", offered Levy. Blythe turned toward her with his hands cupped and his eyes watering in appreciation. "You're so sweet", he teared. "This is one of my partners, Jet", introduced Levy. Blythe took the liberty of an abnormally close view of him as well. "Hmm, a little masculine, but still cute", he teased with another wink. Jet took a step back in shock. "But nothing compares to my Jeel-kun!", said the strange man with another flying leap. As his face met the ground under Gajeel's boot, he reached a twitchy hand out toward Lily. "Hello, kitty...", he managed. "This is my partner Pantherlily. Now leave him alone", said the unamused slayer. Blythe dusted himself off once more and greeted the feline. "Odd to see exceeds this far from Magnolia", he ventured. Offering a paw, Lily said, "I imagine." Gajeel cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. "We need to get moving." Blythe leapt in front of his old friend. "You're going to town?! Are you insane?! You're supposed to be dead!", he fretted. Levy's face dropped, her eyes wide. Gajeel promptly dragged him a few feet away and held a hushed conversation. Levy watched with concern. "Lily?", she ventured. "It'll be all right", assured the exceed. Jet suddenly felt very bad for giving Gajeel such a hard time the whole way, but also wondered what was going on. When the two men reapproached the group, Gajeel simply rerobed himself with a desert cloak. It shadowed his face well enough. "Let's go", he said without explanation.

They made good time to the village. People were fairly skittish of them nonetheless. An assuring grin from Blythe seemed good enough to ease most of the concerns. He walked with them to the far end of town. "Are you going now?", he asked. Gajeel nodded. Blythe sighed in defeat. "Fine. When you're done out there, you guys can bunk with me." "Thank you. That's very kind", said Levy. Blythe quickly latched onto Gajeel's arm and said, "Jeel-kun's staying in my bed", with a sneaky look. "Like hell I am!", shouted the dragon slayer, trying in vain to free himself. Blythe eventually took a step back and sighed with arms wide in a shrug. "It's no use. He's wants to be alone with Levy-chan." With a quick move, he dodged Gajeel's fist and shook his head teasingly. "My, my. How scandalous." The death glare from Gajeel said enough. Blythe bid them well and departed. "Interesting friends you have", smirked Jet. He, too, got the death glare. "Let's just get this over with", steamed Gajeel, stalking the path further up the mountain. Deciding it better for his health to drop the issue, Jet followed suit and they made their way to the library.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten - Part 3

Gajeel lead the group up a winding path that had been poorly kept. It eventually ended upon a cavernous entrance. A loud noise boomed from within, sending bits of debris flying. When the dust had settled, it was clear an elderly man was face down on the ground, the end of his robes smoldering. Levy and Jet rushed forward. "Are you all right?", fretted Levy. The old man smiled wide, ignoring the seeping blood from his bald head, and said, "Oh, I'm fine. You're not another hallucination, are you?". "No, we're here for the contract", replied Jet. As the man rose and dusted himself off, he grinned. "I thought no one would come", he said humbly. Levy offered the paper notice and asked if he had sent out the job. He assured them they were at the right place before taking notice of the silent partner in back. "What's wrong with your friend there? Can't he speak?", he inquired. Gajeel simply tilted his head to allow the cloak to better hide his face. Lily intervened with, "He's the strong, silent type." The man's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no. Not another one...", he trailed. "Another what?", asked Jet. Levy assured the man he was not seeing things and explained briefly about the exceeds. "I see. I suppose I should expect to be out of the loop by now. I'm sure you've heard of our reputation with magic", he said. The man finally straightened his back and offered a hand to the mages. "Don't mind all that muck with me. I keep the tomes here. Please, come in." The group followed him into the cavern, amazed at how open it actually was. A natural hole in the rock shed sunlight down over a green area of trees and flowers. In the middle stood a decrepit building. "This is it", said the man, "I'm afraid it's not too impressive from here." As they tread closer, the image of the library shifted as if looking at a mirage. Suddenly it cleared. A large, gothic tower is what really stood amid the trees here.

Once inside, Levy introduced the team, carefully skipping Gajeel. The man offered them tea in the reception area. A large bronze door stood between them and the tomes they had come to tame. "I suppose your friend has no name, then", he said calmly. "Nor do I. Folks around here simply call me Keeper...Well, they call me lots of things, but I wouldn't repeat them in mixed company", he added. Several thuds chimed off the door, followed by the sounds of wings and claws. The old man sighed, "I suppose I should shed some light on why you're here." He handed over an old book, riddled with page markers. The inside showed detailed sketches and notes about several kinds of magical creatures. "The woman who wrote these tomes was a witch. I suppose you prefer 'wizard' nowadays, but that's not important", began Keeper. "She traveled far and wide and collected both memories and spirits, binding them to paper. What you hear in there is the product of her work", he explained. "The books are alive?", asked Jet, amazed. Levy studied the notes while they talked. "In a way, yes. Her descendants were the ones that kept the tomes in line all these years. Unfortunately, there was a break in the lineage", said Keeper, sighing slightly. "The book you have there is only partly decoded. Once you've broken the seals, you should be able to coax the books back to their shelves. No one around here knows anything about that...", he trailed. Levy suddenly pulled her finger back. She'd been cut by the pages, though they seemed frayed. Ink slowly reached toward the wound, absorbing the blood. As the ink sank back into the tome, a faint glow appeared. Keeper smiled faintly. "It knows you're a mage", he explained. "Take your time with this", said the old man, "When you've decoded it fully, I'll open the doors. I wouldn't want to send you in ill prepared." The team bid him goodbye and exited the cavern with the antique book. Staying to the outskirts of town, they followed Gajeel to Blythe's home.

That night, Blythe was not in when they arrived. Gajeel led them through the back door, knowing it would be open; It always was. Certain they were safe, the fairies relaxed in the warm house. Levy studied the tome intently with her enchanted glasses, occasionally taking notes. Gajeel seemed to be watching out the curtains for something, so Jet let himself wander the house. Blythe seemed normal enough based on his possessions until a certain cabinet was opened. Knives, guns, bullets, smoke bombs, strange tools. What was all this? Just as he reached for one, Gajeel slammed the door shut. "What are you doing?", he scowled. "I was just curious", replied Jet, caught off guard. Levy looked up from her work. She gave the boys an annoyed glance, having been interrupted. "He's our host. Isn't that good enough?", said Lily. Jet relegated himself to the table by Levy from then on. Eventually, a sound came from the cellar. Lily watched the hatch keenly. "Relax", said Gajeel, "It's just Blythe." Sure enough, when the door opened, the man from earlier appeared, covered in dirt and spatted with blood. "Are you all right?!", panicked Levy, dropping the tome. Blythe simply blinked at her as if confused as to why she was so alarmed. Pulling himself to ground level, he secured the hatch behind him. He wiped his face with his cloak as he said, "Didn't Jeel-kun tell you? I'm a bounty hunter." "What?!", cried Jet in shock. Gajeel smirked to himself in the corner, "Nobody asked." Levy darted her eyes between them, unsure of what to make of it. Finally, with a serene smile, she said, "Welcome home." "Thanks", replied Blythe, beaming. Then he skipped off to the back, cheerful as ever. Jet was still is awe. "That guy is bounty hunter? *That* guy?!" Lily grinned to himself. "You didn't know?", smirked the exceed. Putting all the pieces together, it did make sense. Well, everything but the personality.

Blythe reemerged, clean and changed. "That one was feisty", he teased, applying a bandage to his cheek. Before anyone could ask, he bee-lined to Levy. Peering over her shoulder with wide, child-like eyes, he said, "Oooo, is that the book?". Levy grinned nervously. Blythe clearly didn't know the meaning of 'personal space'. He leaned over her, curious as could be, his hind quarters wagging as if he had a tail. Gajeel promptly lifted him by his shirt and stuffed him into a chair next to her. Blythe stuck his tongue out at the slayer as he seated himself across the table. Ignoring him, Gajeel asked, "What does it say?". Removing her glasses, Levy sighed. "It's still encrypted, but I can make out a few bits" she began. Turning her notes for the others to see, she continued, "What Keeper said was right. I'm trying to figure out the author's name. Seems like it's key to moving forward, but the only thing I can get is 'Jerune Inatade'..." Blythe perked up, like a child that had a secret. "Oh, that's easy! It's the old language", he beamed. "Old language?", repeated Jet. "Sure", said Blythe, "This whole area used to be tribal. I know all of the old customs and stuff. My Nana taught me", he said proudly. Gajeel sighed, his head in his palm. Being around his old acquaintance was exhausting. Levy checked her notes; That tidbit of information actually helped make sense of some things. "I see, so she was like their seeress", she thought aloud. "So, what does it mean?", inquired Jet. Blythe looked confused momentarily before realizing he had the answer. "Oh, that", he said sheepishly.

"It means 'Red Fox'. Give me something harder", he teased, ready for a challenge. He glanced around the table, realizing everyone's attention was on someone else. The team eyed Gajeel carefully. He glanced back from below his raven locks. Leaning onto the table, he muttered, "Damnit." Blythe climbed over the table and stared his old friend dead in the eye. "You should really be helping more. You should have known that much", he chided. He fell back, cowering, as Gajeel rose from his seat. Finally opening an eye, he only saw the dragon slayer's back heading for the back door. "I'm getting some air", was all that was said as the door slammed shut. Levy started to follow, but was stopped by a firm hand. "Let him go", said Blythe, unusually serious. "But - ", she began. Seeing the dark expression on her host's face made her back down.

Levy silently returned to her seat. "He really hasn't said much of anything, has he?", ventured the bounty hunter. Jet stared at his hands upon the table, unsure of what he should say. Lily was the first to respond. "I spoke with Juvia before we left the guild. This is why she didn't want us to come." Levy met his eyes with concern. "Why?" The exceed shook his head. "All she said was that there was too much here for him to handle. She didn't give any details." He was lying, but it wasn't his place to say. He kept his composure under the scrutiny of his guildmates and they pried no further. Blythe slid down from the table, still serious. Levy looked toward him for answers and he could feel her eyes peering into him. Finally taking Gajeel's empty chair, he sighed. "He's supposed to dead. That's what the village thinks", he began. Levy laid a hand on his, waiting for more. "Like I said, this whole area was tribal for a long time. It only changed into what it is is in the last few generations. That being said, a lot of old customs and superstitions still linger." He paused, struggling internally whether to continue or not, but it was clear Levy needed answers. With an endearing smile he said, "Go to him."

In the dark of night, Gajeel stared off toward the mines. Years ago, they would have been lit and productive at this time of night, but now they were lost in the gloom. Small footsteps drew near. "You don't give up, do you?", he sighed. The only response was silence, then suddenly, frail arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Talk to me", said Levy, her voice weak. Various expressions flickered across his face before giving in. He turned his face to see her. She held on tight with her eyes sealed and a determination not to let go. His muscles slowly relaxed and she looked up to face him. "What did they do to you?", she pleaded.

Inside, Jet and Lily listened carefully. Blythe told them a sad tale. The old customs were against the dragon slayer from the start. "When civilization came to these lands, the ruling party said magic was good, but the old ways felt otherwise. Custom says that magic is evil and any who display the gift should be removed from the motherland. The witch that wrote those books you came for wasn't exactly seen as a seer. She was a heretic. The people feared and loathed her. Every single one of her descendants has been shunned whether they were mages or not. I'm sure Keeper told you that the line broke...", trailed the bounty hunter. With a sad grin, he said, "It didn't. It's standing in my back yard." Jet glanced toward the door and inquired, "What happened?" Blythe met the speed mage's searching eyes and replied, "Another custom came calling. Twins are rare here; They're considered an ill omen. When one perished and the other opened its small red eyes, they said he must be evil and consumed his sibling's spirit. That was just the beginning of his bad luck."

Outside, Levy's cheeks were moist from listening to such heartbreak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why?", she sobbed. Gajeel shied his gaze. He didn't like seeing her cry. "Who knows? All I know is what I remember... She went to the market one day and never came back. I later found out those bastards stoned her death. I knew we weren't welcome in town, but at the time I didn't understand why", explained the dragon slayer. "We were marked", he said with a cold smirk.

Blythe told the fairies how the town made a bargain with a beast. The great iron dragon, Metalicana, protected their village from the bandits that plagued them in return for what was wrought from the mines. It didn't matter to a dragon who held magic and the witch's family lived near its den, delegated to bring the offerings to the great protector. Then the stoning... No one took the iron into the canyon anymore. The bandits returned. The village told the lone little boy that it was his fault. He should have kept his responsibilities to the people rather than worry about feeding himself. He'd turned to petty theft for food until one day he was caught. The villagers hated him. They wanted any excuse to be rid of the accursed bloodline.

"So, they appointed a new family to bear the iron", said Gajeel. "But what about you?", asked Levy.

"Sacrificed?!", shouted Jet, leaping from his seat. "That's insane!" Blythe sighed, "I agree, but what could a kid do against an entire village?" Lily sat with arms crossed, deep in thought. Juvia had said nothing of this. "And the Sandrunners became the iron bearers?", he ventured. Blythe nodded. "Everyone else was too afraid to go. They figured I was too weak or nice to follow the family trade, so they sent me, figuring they stood little loss if the worst happened...And that was when I met Jeel-kun. He was amazing", he said, blushing slightly. "I made the drop a few times before I was brave enough to stick around to see the dragon. Instead I found him. We were both just kids and I was shaking in my boots at the thought of encountering Metalicana, but not him. The first time I saw him, he was yelling at the beast", he said with a faint laugh.

"Maybe he just felt for sorry for me. I don't really know why he took me in", said Gajeel, staring into the soil. He sat across from Levy beneath an old elm tree behind the house. "And Blythe?", she asked softly. Despite himself, Gajeel answered, "He was my only friend. He brought the iron carts with his family's horses. We never actually met in town. It was only up in the mountain. He didn't care what his family thought of him, so why should he care what they said about me?".

"Just to be safe, I told them I only found a skeleton about my size when I met the dragon and he said his fury was swayed. Nobody questioned me. Why would a curly haired kid lie about something so awful? Nobody in town particularly liked me, either, after all. Maybe they secretly hoped I'd get eaten, too", continued Blythe, a mix of humor and sadness upon his face. "At any rate, I'd bring food with me. I thought I was so smart, packing up all of my lunches and saving them...Nobody really noticed the skinny kid, you know?" Jet didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to know any of this, let alone have an opinion. Lily grinned faintly. "You did well." Blythe smiled warmly in response before reutrning to his usual self with a dreamy face, muttering, "My first love...Jeel-kun", as if tiny lights and hearts drifted around him.

"Then one day, Metalicana disappeared. I had nowhere else to go, so I did some fringe work for the bandit clan for a while, but none of that's important", ended Gajeel. Levy wiped her face and offered a smile. Gajeel was taken aback by the gesture. "What's the goofy grin for?", he said. Levy chuckled at his awkwardness and shook her head. "Nothing...Let's get back inside. It's getting cold out here", she said as she rose from the dirt. Gajeel looked back toward the mines in thought. "You go ahead." Without warning, he felt Levy slide down behind him. Sitting back to back, she stared into the heavens. "The stars are pretty tonight", she ventured. Gajeel grinned to himself. She was hopeless.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten - Part 4

The team awoke to a shout. Levy had the bed of the guest room, while the men took the floor. Jet had awoken to Blythe's dreaming smile, snuggled up beside him. Levy chuckled at his surprise when she saw what the fuss was about. Gajeel sighed. Blythe was hopeless. With a kick, he said, "Wake up, stupid!". The blonde man slowly sat up, still half asleep with his night clothes disheveled. Hazily rubbing one eye, he yawned, "What's all the noise about?". Seeing Gajeel, he quickly perked up. "Jeel-kun! You came to sleep with me!", he cried with glee as he took a leap toward the dragon slayer. Gajeel caught him by the shirt at arm's length and glared. With a nervous glance around the room, Blythe put it together and laughed, "Was I sleep walking again?". Gajeel released his old friend with a grunt. "When are you planning on growing up?", he muttered, annoyed by the rude awakening. Lily did his best to hide a grin. Clearing his throat, he said, "It's about time we all got moving."

The morning went by quietly after that. Levy and Blythe worked on decoding the tome while the others sat in silence. Jet felt awkward now, knowing so much about his comrade that he once hated. He tried not to stare, but he was getting antsy. "Why don't you pop over to the market for me?", offered Blythe graciously. "Is that all right?", inquired Lily. Blythe looked them over and replied, "Lily had better stay, but you can go so long as your guild mark isn't showing. No one has to know you're a mage." Levy nodded. "It should be fine", she said with a smile. Jet gladly took the escape. He had no idea how to handle things inside. As he departed, Levy quietly thanked Blythe before returning to work. After several minutes of silence, Gajeel said, "We're going down stairs", and took Lily down to cellar. It was filled with training equipment. Lily was impressed to see so much hidden below a seemingly normal house. The cellar expanded into a wide area, leaving lots of room for working out. A simple wooden door stood at one end. Noting his partner's interest, Gajeel explained, "That leads to the tunnels." It now made sense where exactly Blythe had come from the previous night. The tunnel lead into the old mine shafts, which made it much easier for the bounty hunter to move around undetected.

In the home above, hours had passed. Levy reread the last few lines, making sure she saw what she thought she saw. "This isn't just a journal...", she trailed aloud. Blythe leaned over the page with keen interest. "It's not?", he questioned. Levy shook her head. Pointing to a passage, she said, "Here. It says the library has more than one purpose." Blythe tried to make sense of it before sighing in defeat. "If you say so, but what else could it be?", he inquired. Levy read carefully before translating it for him. "It does house the books that we came for, but it's also a place for storing magic itself", she explained. "What does that mean?", asked her clueless helper. "I don't know. Is there another meaning for this word, besides 'magic'?", she said, pointing to her notes. Blythe thought hard. "It depends on how it's used", he began. "It can mean 'magic' or 'soul'...", he trailed, trying to figure out what all this meant. Levy bit her lip in thought. That made it even more confusing. "What can you tell me about the keeper?", she asked. "He's not from around here originally. He knows some sealing magic from what I understand. That's why they posted him at the tower. It keeps magic away from the people and he can help control the books. At least, that's what they say", he shrugged.

At the market, most people gave Jet a wide berth. The stall owners were simply glad to take his money, but it was clear not many visitors came this way. While inspecting some produce, he overheard some people gossiping. "That's one of them", whispered a lady. "They're at Sandrunner's, aren't they? What do you suppose he wants with the likes of them?", said another. "I heard they came for the library. Filthy mages. They should destroy that horrible place", said a third. Jet grit his teeth, but acted like he couldn't hear them. The man at the stall gave him a kind grin. "Are you really a mage?", he asked. Jet hesitated, but then felt stupid. Fairy Tail was something to be proud of. "Yeah", he finally responded. A small girl popped her wide eyes over the counter. "Wooow! That's so cool!", she admired. Her father laughed at her wonder and Jet began to relax. The trio from before were staring, so the man spoke out and said, "Careful, ladies. He might turn you into the hens you really are." They all tensed in terror and ran off without another word. Jet grinned to himself, trying not to laugh. The little girl tugged on his hand beside him. "Don't worry, mister mage. I won't turn you in", she said with a smile that showed her missing baby teeth. "That's enough. Run along back to your mother", chided her father and she did as she was told. Jet remembered what Blythe said about custom and worried about the girls that left. "Relax, friend. Despite some local stupidity, we're trying to change the atmosphere here. Just ignore those rambling women", assured the man. He handed Jet a prepackaged tote with a smile and said, "Give Blythe my best." Jet nodded with a friendly grin and headed back toward the house. This town was strange. It seemed like a mixture of completely different eras existed side by side.

He was halfway up the dirt road home when he heard an unnerving sound, a metallic 'click'. "Freeze, Tuklum", said a female voice. Slowly turning, he saw her. She had a shotgun aimed straight for his head. She sneered and said, "That means 'garbage', by the way. You magic users are all the same - disgusting perversions of nature." He watched her movements closely and asked, "What do you want with me?". She smiled in a sinister manner and replied, "Eradication." Her trigger finger was poised and she didn't seem to have any hesitation. Using his speed magic, he dodged the hailstorm of pellets that exploded where his head was. He took off running and left her in a cloud of dust. "Damnit!", she coughed. As the dust settled, she watched him bolt up the road. She knew where he was going and she never lost a target.

Levy jumped in surprise as Jet burst through the door. "We've got trouble", he stated, sliding the locks into place. Blythe looked on in curiosity. "What do you mean?", inquired Levy, meeting her partner halfway. "A woman just tried to kill me", replied Jet. Blythe gained a nervous, but somewhat amused expression. Gajeel and Lily climbed up, having heard the commotion. "What's the problem?", asked Gajeel. Lily took note of their host. "What is it?", he asked. With a guilty look, Blythe began picking at his finger nails and avoiding eye contact. "She wasn't dressed in dark leather with long, brown hair, was she?", he fidgeted. Jet looked at him and nodded. "Shit", said Gajeel. "Get to the cellar", he ordered, hurriedly handing Levy the book. "What? Who is it?", she inquired despite being dragged along. "Looks like my sister's home", said Blythe with a nervous laugh. "Eh?!", cried Jet. Blythe shrugged and said, "She's a stickler for the old ways, you see." Without another moment, the front door rattled at the lock. "Go!", he said hushed, waving them on. Once the hatch was secure, he let his sister in. "Nee-san, it's been so long", he said cheerfully. Below, the fairies stood frozen in place, listening intently. The woman shoved her little brother aside. "Where is he?", she snarled. "Who?", said Blythe innocently. She grabbed his collar tightly and stared menacingly into his amber eyes. "Don't screw with me. You're harboring a mage. I can smell the stink of magic in here", she snapped. Blythe waved nervously and said, "Nee-san's had a long trip. Why don't you have some tea?". She tightened her grip. "Nee-san...You're hurting me..", whispered Blythe. She pushed him to the ground in response. "Why should that bother me? You're an embarrassment to the family name. You should be out hunting those perverts..Those..those mages! Not common criminals. You call yourself a Sandrunner?!", she shouted. Levy held the tome tightly to her chest and clenched her eyes as she listened to the ensuing beating. Gajeel's fist was so clenched, it was turning colors, but he knew he couldn't interfere. Lily remained stoic and Jet watched the dragon slayer breathlessly. How could he just stand by? Eventually, the noise calmed. They heard the woman say, "If I catch you with them, you'll be a target, too. Don't forget that", before the front door slammed and her footsteps faded.

Gajeel said, "Stay here", and carefully opened the hatch. He disappeared for several minutes without a word. Jet couldn't take it any more and followed him up. Levy and Lily trailed behind him. The house was trashed. Curtains were torn, the table was broken, and chairs were thrown asunder. A puddle of blood had collected near the broken furniture and trailed off toward the bedrooms. Levy covered her mouth in horror. Lily silently began cleaning up and after a sigh, Jet joined him. Levy sat a chair upright and placed the book upon it, then headed to the sink for water and a rag. There was quite a scene before them. They all worked in complete quiet, knowing that Blythe had taken it to protect them and prevent a fight. Eventually, Gajeel emerged from the hall. The team had restored the kitchen as best they could. Jet and Lily were working on the table when they spotted him. He had a bloodied cloth firmly gripped in his hand. Levy looked up from her scrubbing on the floor with concern. She caught Gajeel's eyes and a shudder ran down her spine. Averting his gaze, he said, "No one leaves again." Each guild member nodded. It was going to be a long night.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten - Part 5

Seventeen years ago... The young Gajeel waited near the entrance of the canyon valley. Behind him laid a wide area that once supported mines. Having been stripped, the mines moved up the mountain and now the area was his home. Well, his and Metalicana's. It was the scheduled drop day for the iron carts. He watched the same two horses make the first trip as usual. On top of the piled cart was his friend, Blythe. Gajeel tensed as Blythe came into focus. Another bandaged arm and patched eye. He did his best not to say anything until the last cart arrived. After all, this was their weekly visit. Blythe's family never cared how long he was gone and Metalicana napped in the cool caverns, so the boys got used to having their own time. Gajeel rummaged through one of the carts, looking for smaller pieces that the dragon would overlook. Blythe watched him with a pleasant smile. "How can you eat that stuff?", he asked. The young dragon slayer glanced up, his cheeks full as he munched. After swallowing, he replied, "It's no big deal for me." Eventually, he sat beside his friend, noting another week's worth of small meals bundled with care. Staring into the clouds, they laid on their backs, enjoying the peace. "What happened this time?", asked Gajeel. After a moment of silence, Blythe said, "I fell. It's no big deal." Gajeel sat up stiffly and glared at the boy. "Don't lie. Was it your dad or your sister?" Blythe averted his gaze. "Damnit! You have to learn to defend yourself! Don't put up with that crap!", shouted the raven haired boy. Blythe sat up and held his sore arm. "It's no big deal. I can still see...", he trailed. "This time. If you don't stand up to them, they're going to kill you one of these days", chided Gajeel. He paced in fury, trying to work off some steam. "But Jeel-kun, once I master the family trade, I'll get their respect. I've gotten a lot better since you started helping me", said the curly haired blonde. The dragon slayer paused and stared toward the road. "I'll go with you this time", he stated. "You can't!", shouted Blythe. "But it isn't right!", argued Gajeel. "Neither was your situation, but it came out okay, didn't it?", replied Blythe. The young slayer dropped his angered eyes. Blythe had hit a sore point. He reached toward his friend and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking...You know me. Always so stupid." He grinned, trying to play it off. Gajeel smiled faintly. "You are an idiot", he teased. "But one day, we'll make it right. Those bastards can't keep us under their thumbs forever", he promised. Blythe gave another warm smile. "Jeel-kun's so nice! Always worried about me", said the blonde, tackle-hugging his friend. Gajeel sighed as he was attacked with love. He preferred his space, but he knew no one else would show the boy affection, so he just put up with it. At least for a little while.

Presently, Blythe opened his eyes. It was dark in his room. He stared at the ceiling, feeling like his memories had invaded his dreams and smiled to himself. He'd nearly forgotten the previous events. Struggling to sit up, his ribs throbbed. "Got me again, Tanya", he whispered. He quickly noticed he wasn't alone. On the floor, near the bed, Gajeel slept against the wall, his arms crossed, facing his friend. Beside him, Levy had drifted off in the chair, the tome in her lap. Blythe couldn't help but tear up a little. He thought himself lucky to have such good friends. Looking over his battered body, he took count of the injuries sustained. Two fingers were splinted and taped together. "There goes my pistol hand", he thought. Taking the chance to stretch, he immediately regretted the action. He felt the skin on his back shift and a warmth flow over his bandages. Deciding it better, to stay still, he settled in, smiling toward the dragon slayer and fell asleep.

The next day, Blythe woke up late. He dragged himself to the kitchen, bracing himself on the wall. Lily met his gaze with concern. Jet helped the man into his seat and asked, "Should you be up already?". Blythe grinned, trying to appear fine and replied, "I've had worse." He glanced around and noticed his friend was absent. Before he could ask, he heard the training equipment below in use. As usual, Gajeel was working off his rage. "I want to apologize for yesterday", he began. Jet offered him some coffee and said, "It's fine. We should be apologizing to you." Blythe drank deeply and noticed Levy was missing. "Where did Levy-chan get off to?", he inquired. "Down stairs", replied Lily. Blythe grinned to himself. "They're close, aren't they?" Lily and Jet exchanged glances. "Something like that", mumbled Jet. "I'm glad", said Blythe. "Jeel-kun deserves to be happy", he said with a sigh. Jet tried to look busy, rereading the same notes he'd read a dozen times over. Lily smirked to himself, but said nothing.

Down in the cellar, Levy sighed. She couldn't concentrate and wasn't making much progress decoding the book. She felt frustrated, knowing she should have had it cracked by now, but also worried for Blythe. She watched Gajeel strike the punching bag for the hundredth time. His fists were well worn already, but she let him be. The bag tore, spilling sand onto the floor. Gajeel panted, exhausted. He'd been at it for hours and had already broken several other pieces of equipment. He glanced Levy, knowing she was watching. Her eyes plead with him to take a break and finally he did. He flopped down beside her and she handed him a towel and some water. He stared toward the ceiling in thought. "How's the book coming?", he asked absently. She glanced toward it, but her focus resettled on his bleeding knuckles. He jumped slightly as he felt her touch. She silently wrapped his hand. Averting his eyes, he let her do both. "You should rest and eat something", she said softly. "All right", he replied humbly, not looking her in the eye. She helped him up and as they came through the hatch, he leaned onto her lightly. He was relieved to see Blythe at the table. At least until he spoke. "Oh my. If you look that exhausted, I'm surprised poor Levy-chan can walk", he teased with a snicker. Lily's wide eyes watched the pair turn red and Jet almost choke on his coffee. Gajeel trudged to a chair beside his friend and sat with a thud. "Keep talking like that and I'll rip your tongue out", he grumbled. Levy took her seat, her face cast downward, her cheeks still bright. "You must be feeling better", observed Lily, trying to clear the air. Blythe only made it worse. He leaned over, closely inspecting his old friend. "Did she leave any marks?", he taunted. Without turning, Gajeel grabbed Blythe's collar menacingly. "All right, all right", he said, waving nervously. Gajeel released him and shot him a nasty look. "Sorry about last night, everyone. I didn't expect Tanya to be in town", sighed Blythe. Noting everyone still unnerved by his teasing, he added, "And don't worry about me. I'm a fast healer." His thumbs up and goofy smile did ease some tension. He was so childish; You really couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Finally, Jet asked, "So, what's the plan for today?". "We need to see the keeper", replied Levy. "We should find somewhere else to stay, too", added Lily. The group nodded in agreement. Blythe put on the waterworks, whining, "Jeel-kun's leaving me already." Gajeel smirked, "Stop being a dumbass." Blythe seemed to enjoy the insult and watched his friend with glee at the simple fact he was getting attention. "What about Tanya?", asked Levy. Serious, Blythe said, "Don't worry about her. She'll look around for a while then head out again like she always does." "And if we meet her again?", inquired Lily. Blythe stared into his lap, seemingly tense. "I'll take care of her." Levy watched him closely. His jaw was clenched tight. He was determined not to let her harm his friends. "Just one thing", said Blythe. All eyes looked to him. Glancing up, he said, "She specializes in hunting mages and she's highly skilled in toxins. So be careful." Silence drifted through until Gajeel bluntly said, "That's two things." Levy grinned softly as she watched the two old friends taunt one another. It looked like Blythe was going to be all right and for that she was thankful. After Blythe assured them he would be fine, they departed for the library. Something wasn't adding up and they had to find out what it was. With determination, they strode forward.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten - Part 6

When the teams arrived to the gothic tower, no sign of life was evident. It seemed as if the keeper had simply disappeared. Without a trail to follow, they inspected the heavy bronze door. It was etched with archaic runes. In the center, a circle rose with a hand print carved in the middle. Each fingertip was depressed into the metal. Levy checked the tome and it was decided they needed to move forward on the contract. Going off a hunch, Gajeel set his fingers into the depressions. Something inside the door whirred and clicked. Blood trickled from each of his fingers. Strange symbols began to emanate from the hand print. With a final hiss, the door creaked open. The other side seemed oddly silent. The group stepped through gingerly, keeping their eyes and ears open. The light was dim at best. Levy quickly enchanted the word 'light' into existence and the path could be seen. Tattered pages lined the walkway. Bookshelves were strewn about, broken or burned. Droplets of ink and blood spattered the ground as they continued. "What happened here?", asked Jet. "Where are all of the tomes?", inquired Levy. An unnatural sound pierced the gloom ahead. It seemed almost like the death cries of a tortured animal.

"What is that?", asked Jet, trying to make out a shape in the nearing murk. A taloned claw stretched toward them. The corpse of something unknown laid ahead. Getting a closer look, the limb had been disembodied. A trail of red, fading to black lead to another destroyed book. Fluttering overhead caught Gajeel's attention. What looked like a tiny gryphon came crashing down. It was smaller than an exceed and panted pained breaths. The dragon slayer knelt by the creature and outstretched a hand. The suffering animal seized and died. One last drop of his blood hit its battered body. The corpse began to glow. Loose pages swirled around the group in a cyclone. A faint voice cried out, "Find the cellar. Help us." The team spread out and searched high and low. No trace of a cellar could be found. With no alternative, they headed to the next floor. Jet was on edge; This place was creepy. Lily jumped at the sound of thunder. Levy watched Gajeel closely; He was determined to end this job. Odd phenomenon occurred on every floor. Strange floating orbs of water, housing unseen species moved about the darkness. Shadows with no known source danced on the ceiling. Mirrors that gave no reflection lined the walls.

Finally, they reached the top. Gajeel reached for the doorknob at the end of the staircase and noticed something off. Something was pooling from beneath the door. Upon closer inspection, it was clearly the life fading from something. Inside the small room was the keeper's body. Rat like creatures with wings and shining eyes fled from the light. The shadow of a large spider crept from the body. "What do we do now?", asked Jet grimly. The tome Levy had studied and guarded began to reverberate. She let it go and it spun in mid air, giving off a strange aroma. The book burst into flames and flew for the keeper's body. He was incinerated in mere seconds. The team stood horrified at the scene. Candles began to light all around the room. Where the fallen keeper had been was an ordinary hatch. The dragon slayer knew they had seen no hatch above them on the previous floor. This place was so messed up, it just might work. He opened it.

The fairies were pulled in and fell for what seemed like minutes. They finally landed on a cave floor, iridescent mosses lining a walkway before them. "What is this place?", said Levy, thinking aloud. "The book said the tower had more than one use", observed Lily. Everyone froze at the sound of footsteps. The last person they wanted to see stood in the way. Tanya smirked viciously, proud of her destruction within the library. "About time you found this place", she sneered, "They're waiting for you, Redfox." She sized up her opponents. Judging the others as fair game, she sent a barrage of throwing needles. Levy and Jet were hit. Within moments, they swooned and fell. "What did you do?!", snarled Gajeel. "The toxins", said Lily, his eyes wide. Tanya showed no remorse in her expression. "I've always wanted to dissect an exceed", she taunted. Out of nowhere, a form fell from the darkness above, tackling the hunter to the ground. A brief scuffle and the dust settled, revealing Blythe pinning his sister to the dirt, a dagger to her throat. "Where's the antidote?", he panted. Tanya laid in complete shock. Had her meaningless little brother actually gotten the better of her? "How dare you", she spat with cold eyes. "Where?!", he demanded. Gajeel watched with a combination of pride and surprise. Behind him, Lily said, "Their pulses are plummeting." The dragon slayer glanced back and strode toward the siblings. The fierce look he got from Blythe said, "This one's mine". Unaccustomed to the expression on his friend's face, he simply knelt beside them. "He asked you a question", he said. Tanya chuckled at her predicament. "I'm not done with you yet", she sneered. In a split second, Blythe was bleeding on the ground and Tanya had vanished. "Damnit!", cried Blythe, grasping the knife in his abdomen. "I'll go after her. Take care of your friends", he stated. As he rose from the dirt and regained his posture, blood flowed over the fingers that held the wound. Before Gajeel could ask, Blythe smiled and said, "The toxin is designed to slow the heart rate. Gets their hearts pumping. You'll think of something." Then, he, too, vanished, leaving only a trail of blood in his wake.

Kneeling beside his fallen comrades, Gajeel's thoughts raced. He gathered Levy in his arms, forcing her into a sitting position. "Levy. Hey! Answer me!", he called. Lily stood over Jet, debating on the best course of action. Across his shoulder, the dragon slayer yelled, "He's a speed mage, damnit! Make him remember that!". Lily nodded. Jet could overcome this. Levy seemed to be in a very deep sleep. Gajeel worried it could be one she may never wake from. But then - ? No, he had to focus. He grasped her shoulders, jarring her slightly. "Open your eyes!" Lily had transformed and likewise throttled Jet. The mage managed to crack open an eye. "Jet, get ahold of yourself. You have to speed up your heart", said Lily. Jet could only think of Levy. He watched through blurred vision as Gajeel tried in vain to wake his partner. A slap to the face and a scruff of his collar regained his attention. "Are you listening to me?!", shouted Lily. Another glance back. Gajeel was very close to Levy. She was in his arms, their faces mere inches apart. It pained him to see it, but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Meanwhile, Levy was not responding. Completely frustrated, Gajeel laid her out and gave her chest a good thump with his fist. Each breath seemed shallower than the last. He was running out of time. His eyes moist, his heart screaming, Blythe's smile came back to his mind. "Get her heart racing. You'll think of something", echoed in his mind. With a hard swallow, he was out of ideas, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Sometime later, Levy opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she'd had such strange dreams. Hazily, she sat up. The others sat staring. "Welcome back", said Jet. Lily grinned with relief. "What happened?", she mumbled. "Tanya attacked", supplied Lily. Levy glanced around. Gajeel was missing. A small fire burned nearby. She was about to ask where he was when the dreams vividly poured back through her mind. Her eyes shot wide open and face reddened. "What's wrong? Is it the toxin?", inquired Jet with concern. She shook her head, afraid to say anything. Lily sat in silence with an inkling that Levy was remembering what had happened. The trio glanced up at approaching footfalls. Gajeel stepped into the light looking tired and annoyed. "These tunnels go on forever. They could be anywhere", he grumbled. His eyes settled on Levy and for a brief moment, they stared at one another before quickly averting their gazes. He sat by the fire and stared solely at the flame. "You can't track them?", asked Jet. "They're more likely to find us", ceded Gajeel. "Are we still under the library?", asked Levy meekly. "We think so", answered Jet. Gajeel threw a stone through the fire with an annoyed grunt. "We don't even know what we're looking for down here", he snarled. "And the Sandrunner siblings could be anywhere", added Lily coolly. Levy watched Gajeel with caution. Were they dreams or memories? The answer would have to wait. She was sure she heard something just now. She hushed the group and listened carefully. "There. Do you hear that?", she said. Jet glanced about in confusion. He heard nothing. Gajeel nodded. He heard it, too. That sound wasn't there minutes earlier. "Sounds like our way out", he said. Jet poured concern toward Levy. "Can you walk?" She nodded. "I think so." A bit wobbly at first, she quickly regained her balance and the team set out.

As they walked, the noise slowly became clearer. Voices; No, chanting. A cold chill struck them violently. Levy shivered, rubbing her arms. She was getting a bad feeling about this path. "What do you think we're headed toward?", ventured Jet. "The true purpose of this tower", replied Lily. "You mean the true purpose of this contract", said Gajeel. He felt a tug on his wrist. Turning, he saw Levy holding fast. She turned her face toward him. Her eyes pleaded to be careful. Gajeel nodded. He didn't like the vibe here either. The path narrowed and seemed to wind through the mountain. The library was far behind them now. "Smell that?", asked Lily. "Yeah. Incense", replied his partner. Faint beams of sunlight pierced the gloom ahead. Everyone squinted as they stepped out of the caves into the sun. A natural opening in the rock provided a secret glade deep in the mountain. A small stone building stood at its center. The incense was strong here. The voices faded out as a bell rang loudly from the tower above. Something was off about this place. Animal bones and ancient tools littered the ground. Grotesque scenes of peeled and flayed bodies dotted the encircling rocks. "Now we know what the incense is for", thought Gajeel. The rotting carcasses strangely drew no flies. Nothing seemed to be alive here. Levy grasped his hand without thought. This place instilled a pure form of terror deep within the soul. "This is why we're really here", said Jet. He stared at the small building more serious than Levy had seen him in a long time. Gajeel smirked. "Still want Lucy here?", he teased. Levy grinned to herself despite her mixed emotions. She was glad to have the dragon slayer at her side even if -... "Stop that! Concentrate!", screamed her thoughts.

A noise not far off jarred their attention. Someone was coming toward them. "About time you caught up", said Blythe in pained breaths. Blood soaked his clothing from where Tanya had stabbed him. Her aim was deadly. Blythe was paler than usual, his bright amber eyes beginning to dim. He held onto the rocks for support as he approached. "She's inside", he panted. "Where are we?", asked Gajeel. He wanted to help his friend, but knew Blythe's pride wouldn't allow it. Blythe glanced toward the building. "They call it a house of worship. I call it depraved", he replied. He fell to his knees and held his side tightly. His face had several cuts and he'd been shot through the arm, leaving it dangling limply at his wounded side. His broken fingers were screaming against the shattered split, but that was the least of his worries. Gajeel knelt in front of his friend. "She poisoned, me, Jeel-kun...She said she made it just for me...", trailed the bounty hunter. "You're going to be fine. You've built an immunity to toxins all these years just for this situation", assured Gajeel. "Yeah", smiled Blythe. He knew it didn't matter. He'd lost far too much blood. "Listen", panted Blythe. "She has a new weapon. Once it's embedded in the flesh, it's near impossible to remove. It - ", he said as blood spurt from his lips. His entire body was shaking, but he held his eyes locked with the dragon slayer's. "It has to come out quickly...", he grunted. "It's designed to drain magic and prevent the blood from clotting...Be careful in there. I don't want to lose you", he said, each word agony. Tears streamed down his face, but he still forced up that goofy grin he'd become known for. "Now go. I'll wait here for you", he said, carefully propping himself against the rock face. He closed his eyes, trying to conserve what little strength her had left. Gajeel rose silently. His eyes were shadowed, his body tense. "Lily, stay here." The exceed nodded. Levy and Jet looked on with determination and followed their guild mate. It was time to end this.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten - Part 7

The door swung open with a firm hit from Gajeel's boot. He was beyond furious. Several hooded people scurried away at the sight of him. Tanya sat upon the altar with a smirk. Levy and Jet stayed close to the dragon slayer, prepared for whatever they might find inside the small stone building. "Well, well", taunted Tanya, "Look what the cat dragged in." Thick with aromas, the air clung to the fairies as they entered. Gajeel stepped over the shattered door, his eyes glued to the bounty hunter before him. She played with a metallic orb while her wicked smile invited the approaching threat. Magic began to spark in the atmosphere, such was the wrath of a dragon slayer. The worshipers hid behind their benches in fear. One was a little braver. He stood beside Tanya, his hood blocking his face. "My lady, he has arrived", he said solemnly. Whispers arose nearby, but quickly dispersed with a glance from Jet. "Welcome to my pet project", said Tanya, finally sliding down from the altar. "I've been doing this for years", she said, amused with her work. Some form of animal was splayed on a pedestal close by. "What is this place?", said Levy, thinking aloud. "I found a way into that horrid library quite some time ago. It was mere child's play pulling these people together. Everyone knows magic needs to be eradicated. So, I began with the books. The witch trapped souls in them, you know, harboring magical creatures for all eternity. The thought of it makes me ill", sneered Tanya. The people whispered in the old language, seemingly approving of their leader's methods. "Magic is not evil", stated Levy. "People can be evil whether the wield magic or not", she added. "You're proof enough of that", supplied Jet, disgusted. "Is that so? And how do you plan to prove that point? By trying to killing me in front of these good people? I'd say that would weigh on their hearts in my favor", said Tanya smugly. "There's no 'trying' involved", growled Gajeel. A cold chill shook Levy at the sight. She knew exactly what he was capable of before Fairy Tail and worried he might fall back into the darkness.

A recognizable sound whispered through the air. Someone was unsheathing a knife. Within seconds, the worshipers stood empty handed in shock as the air swirled around the building. They couldn't believe that one of the mages now held their precious daggers though no one had seen him move. Tanya sized up Jet. She clearly remembered him. He would be an annoyance if left unchecked. She scowled at him in thought. Standing his ground, he held one arm in front of Levy protectively. Resettling her gaze on Gajeel, Tanya began to grin. "With your blood, I can end all of this and we can return to the pure ways." She hurled the strange orb toward him. He easily caught it in his hand, crushed and ate it. Metal was no match for him. He smirked at her foolish endeavor, but she grinned just as wide. "I knew you would make it easy for me", she sneered. Gajeel focused on his vital signs. No changes. "What are you babbling about?", he asked. "A simple toxin formula", she bragged. Levy looked toward him with wide eyes. How could he be so careless? "You're not fooling anyone", stated the dragon slayer. He felt no poison within him. "No? Blame your partners for your downfall", said Tanya. "Her", she smiled, pointing to Levy. The fairies glanced at one another in confusion. Cocky, Tanya turned her back on them and crowed of her achievements. "Simple really. Three ingredients are now combining in your blood. The first was embedded in your little girlfriend. When you 'revived' her, it passed through the membrane of her skin and waited for the next step. The second was delivered by my dear little brother. I told him about a new weapon, knowing he'd warn you despite his injuries. His blood carries an immunity to many of my early toxins. Little did he know I'd developed a new one that was ineffective until mixed with such chemical warnings. When his blood reached you outside, part two was completed. And finally, three", she turned with an evil sneer. "You think you ate it, don't you? Wrong again. It's in the air", she said, waving her hand through the smoke from the incense. Levy was horrified. Could it really be true? Was Tanya truly that clever? Gajeel had heard enough. He was ready to strike. He glanced at his arm in terror when it didn't respond. "Starting to feel the effects, are you?", teased the hunter. He glared at her, determined to overcome it. A strange sensation came over him. His skin had started to form his iron scales, but he hadn't called for them. A metallic ripple of changing patches washed over his body. It ceased as suddenly as it had come. A fierce throbbing overtook his mind. Everything was getting blurry.

Tanya laughed, proud of her work. "See, friends?", she called to the crowd. "Magic can be destroyed beyond those accursed tomes. The last descendant of the witch is at my mercy", she said. Jet watched carefully as the hooded figures shuffled toward them. Levy sent several words in the air, like 'fire' and 'poison', keeping them at bay. Tanya strode confidently toward the dragon slayer. "Look at you", she spat, "Disgraceful. The last Redfox will fall and I will be the savior of these innocent people. They can return to their lives, freed from the magic you all so desperately cling to." Tauntingly, she traced his face with her fingers, bemused he could do nothing to stop her now. "It'll be over soon", she whispered in his ear. She smiled at Levy, responding the expression she wore. Tanya calmly took a step back as spikes pierced Gajeel's skin from the inside of his body. "Can you feel it?", she smirked. "Your body is trying to purify itself of the depraved energy you call magic. How does it feel? Rejecting the lies you've based your pitiful life on?" He could do nothing but stare at her. His eyes sliced into her, but she remained unafraid. "You'll soon wish the dragon really had eaten you", she said coldly. Turning to walk away, she was surprised to be ambushed. She slid into the ground with the impact of someone rushing into her. "Get off of me, you filth!", she yelled. Jet held her arm twisted, giving him leverage as he pinned her to the floor. Gajeel watched in silence, surprised the Jet had the nerve and determination to tackle the hunter. The robed man from before ran toward them. Tanya freed her other arm, activating something on her wrist. A chain shot out and pierced the chest of the approaching man. It latched firmly on the other side of his body. She pulled hard, sending the poor man flying toward Jet. He was horrified, but knew he couldn't move. He clenched his eyes as the body slammed into him, doing his best not to let go of his captive. Blood covered his face, but he still sent a reassuring glance to Levy. She nodded. "What have you done?", she asked. The other followers took a pace away from their fallen leader. She was now showing her true colors.

Without warning, the spikes in Gajeel's flesh began to move. They grew longer and bent back toward him. Then, the worst started. The magic in his body was out of control. The spikes dove and wound through his flesh, leaving nothing but shredded skin and sinew in their wake. When they finally stopped, Levy dashed to catch him. She nearly fell beneath his weight, but managed to angle him onto the altar. His eyes rolled back. He gasped in seemingly random increments. Terrified of losing him, Levy cried out. "Gajeel! You're stronger than this! Fight it!", she screamed, tears and blood covering her. Grasping the remains of his shirt, she pleaded, whispering "Please", over and over. Most of the followers had fled. A shadow loomed from the door. Jet looked back. Lily had transformed and Blythe leaned heavily onto him. They made their way forward. Blythe's frail hand grasped Levy's shoulder. She was crying into Gajeel's chest, shaking. She met his gaze with desperate eyes. He offered a faint, but kind smile. "Levy-chan, we can fix this. Don't give up just yet", he panted. She nodded despite her tears. Blythe sent a pitied look to his sister. "Reach into the pack on my thigh, Levy", he said. She did so and pulled out something remarkable. "Is this - ?", she began in disbelief. The fallen bounty hunter nodded, "It's my prize treasure. Jeel-kun gave it to me a long time ago." Levy stared at the dragon scale in her hands. "It's his only chance", panted Blythe. She looked to Lily and Jet who silently nodded. "What do I do?", she asked, determined. Blythe gasped for air, each breath harder than the last. "Put it...on his heart...", he whispered. She set the scale on Gajeel's chest and nothing happened. Blythe was starting to black out. Fighting against himself and time, he said, "No...On his heart." He started slumping to the floor and Lily reacted quickly to steady him. Lily glanced at a ceremonial dagger nearby. Levy shook her head in horror. "I can't..", she began. "You have to", stated Lily. Jet struggled against Tanya, trying to keep her in check. "Do it!", he hollered. Meeting Levy's gaze, he said, "Save his life. If you don't do it now, you'll never forgive yourself." She slowly grasped the dagger. Her face was wet with tears, her clothes stained with Gajeel's blood. Her entire being was shaken to the core. Her hands trembling, she gripped the hilt. Holding the blade over the dragon slayer's slowing breaths, she whispered, "Forgive me." The knife plummeted. Jet stared at the floor with the sickening sound of metal on bone. Lily observed in concern. Fighting her urge to gag, Levy twisted the blade, popping a rib. She knew what she had to do. Blood flowed over her small hands as she slid the scale inside his body. Another horrible 'pop'. She placed her hands firmly over the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. "Please", she sobbed. Everyone watched, breathlessly awaiting a response. A deep breath filled Gajeel's lungs. Levy began to relax, but then...nothing. He wasn't breathing.

Terror overtook the mages. Blythe watched hazily, helpless. "Put me down. Help him", he begged. Lily gently set him upon a bench and approached his fallen partner. Tanya smiled to herself, amused at their efforts. Aware of it, Jet tightened his grip with loathing. He grit his teeth and stared at the hunter, unable to face the events unfolding nearby. Lily set his large paws over Levy's tiny hands. "Get some air in his lungs. I've got this", he said solemnly. With a nod, she slid her bloodied hands free. Jet managed to glance up just in time to see her attempt to revive the fallen. His stomach turned, having watched their lips met. He told himself now wasn't the time, but he felt so helpless and so heartbroken. He focused on Tanya, trying to ignore the tears forming in his eyes. Another deep breath. Still nothing. "Come on", pleaded Levy. Lily attempted a few compressions, but ceased when the blood thickened over his fingers. "You can do it", he encouraged under his breath. Both fairies were so focused on Gajeel, neither noticed Blythe dragging himself toward the altar. He reached a weak hand up, grasping the limp one on his friend's hanging arm. Gajeel's blood flowed down onto his hand. Blythe closed his eyes and prayed. Finally, a gasp. Jet glanced up, hoping for the best. Levy threw herself onto the dragon slayer, crying tears of joy. They'd restarted his heart. Lily grinned at a job well done. Stepping back, Levy folded a discarded robe and pressed it over the wound. Jet sighed in relief, glad his previous feelings had passed.

"What have you done?!", screamed Tanya. "He has to die!" Pinning her arm with his knee, Jet gladly gagged her. A few torn pages rose from the floor, remnants of destroyed tomes. They flitted gracefully toward Gajeel, landing over the hole in his chest. They began glowing and sank beneath Lily's hands. The blood flow significantly reduced. The trio looked up in surprise as an ethereal woman surrounded by other magic creatures smiled toward them. "Thank you" echoed through the chamber and the specter disappeared.

A few days later, Gajeel opened his eyes. Jet slept in a chair nearby. Levy could be heard outside the room, chiding Blythe for breaking yet another splint. His entire body was numb. The memories slowly came back. Hazy bits of information floated through his mind. Carefully, he managed to sit up. Thick bandages covered most of his body. As soon as he moved, everything hurt as if the wounds were new. Red seeped through the white dressings. He took a deep breath and reached for a glass of water next to him. "Finally awake?", teased Jet. He gave a kind smile for once. "Welcome back." He called out and the door flew open. As soon as Levy's eyes met Gajeel's, she started to tear up. She rushed forward, hugging him harder than she ought to. He flinched in pain, but didn't push her away. A faint grin graced his lips. Glancing up, he was relieved to see Blythe in the doorway. Bandaged and on crutches, the bounty hunter smiled. "Hey! I'm supposed to do stupid stuff like that!", he teased. Realizing what she'd done, Levy gingerly let go. Her cheeks slightly red, she asked, "How do you feel?". Shying his gaze, Gajeel replied, "Like I've been hit by a train." Blythe limped into the room. "If that's all, then you're doing well", he said, relieved his friend had finally awoken.

The team recovered for several more days before starting home. When they entered the guild, Droy gladly greeted his teammates. Lily and Gajeel shuffled to a corner, trying not to draw attention. As soon as Gajeel was seated, a familiar yet annoying voice said, "What happened to you?". Gajeel fought off an eye twitch. "Not now, Salamander", he grunted. Before Natsu could pry more, Lucy dragged him off by the ear, chiding him to leave Gajeel alone. Another set of footsteps. The dragon slayer glanced up. Juvia looked over his battered form, glad he'd come back in one piece. She sat across from him silently. After a few minutes passed, she said, "So, how's the family?". Gajeel smirked and began relating the tale. Levy made her report to Makarov and life seemed to fall back into place. She watched Gajeel from afar while she chatted with Lucy, smiling softly when they locked eyes. Dealing with new developments would wait for another day. For now, they were simply glad to be home.

The End


End file.
